Forever in Love
by LucyMaxine
Summary: Starts teenaged Jian and then follows them as they grow up and get separated. Will they ever see each other again?
1. Chapter 1

**Forever in Love-Part 1:**

It was a late summer afternoon and two girls were still out playing in their front garden.

"Kate! That was a bit hard!" the younger one said as she caught the ball.

"Sorry Sian," Kate said as she caught the ball. They were Sian and Kate Edwards. Sian was 12 with tanned skin, black hair and big chocolate brown eyes. Kate was 14, slightly lighter skin tone than Sian's, long wavy blonde hair and big sky blue eyes.

The sun was beginning to set when two boys stood at the gate to the Edwards house.

"Alright Kate?" the older one asked.

"Michael just leave me alone," Kate said, watching Sian talking to the younger one.

"Come on Kate. I'm not doing any harm," Michael said.

Sian was giggling at something the younger boy was saying to her,

"You're funny!" she giggled cutely.

"And you're rather cute," he said. His name was Jeremy, but everyone called him Jez, and he was 13 and just been signed up by the local youth team. He smiled and gave Sian a cuddle and she responded by cuddling him back.

Michael was 15 and a talented scientist. He was from Scotland and still had a strong accent.

"Come on Kate," Michael said, "I'm only here for Jez?" Kate raised an eyebrow,

"What does he want?" Michael nodded his head towards Jez and Sian and then as Kate's eyes widened as she saw the younger boy and girl cuddling.

"Sian Kiera Edwards! Here now!" Kate called to her sister. Sian hugged Jez a little more before excusing herself and walking over to Kate.

"We have to go in for tea now," Kate said leading Sian inside and the two boys went back to Jez's.

Kate led Sian upstairs to her room.

"Be careful with Jez," she said to her younger sister.

"Why's that Kate Kat?" Sian asked.

"Because there's something about him I don't like," Kate said.

"Just like you and Michael?" Sian asked sweetly. Kate just looked at Sian and led her downstairs.

Tea was a quiet affair as both parents were tired.

"Mum would you like me to sort Sian out so you can rest?" Kate asked.

"Yes please Kate," their mother said, "that would be a great help." Kate nodded, smiled and then winked at Sian, who innocently smiled back.

After tea Kate helped tidy up and Sian went upstairs and made a start on her homework. She smiled thinking of Jez and their talk earlier. Her thoughts were disturbed as Kate walked in.

"Sister bath?" she asked before watching Sian's face light up. Kate had to laugh before heading to the bathroom. She ran the water as Sian walked in and locked the door behind her.

"Our secret ok SIan Sweetheart?" Kate said, calling Sian by her nickname.

"Yes Kate Kate," Sian said. It wasn't long before both girls were in the bath.

"Cherry or strawberry?" Kate asked Sian.

"Cherry hair," Sian replied, "but Kate I can wash my hair myself."

"I know but I want to make the most of you being innocent like this," Kate said rubbing the shampoo into Sian's hair.

"How will it change?" Sian asked.

"We grow up, boys will appear. I'm already growing up Sian. I hit GCSE year 1 next year and you hit 13 soon," Kate said.

"Kate promise me something."

"What's that?"

"We will always stay close and not lose each other."

"I promise Sian. Haribo ring promise. Now eyes shut and mouth closed," Kate said as she began to wash the shampoo off Sian's hair, smiling at how innocent her sister still was.

Once the two girls had finished in the bathroom, they headed into Kate's room to finish their homework. Kate sighed as she couldn't understand some of her Science homework. Sian went over and had a look and was soon sat explaining it to Kate.

"You're good at Science already," Kate said, "you're capable of doing Year 9 work when you're only in Year 8. I'm going to speak to my teachers and see what can be done."

After a while, Sian yawned and Kate realised the time.

"Go and get your bag ready for tomorrow and clean your teeth," she said to Sian before watching her sister leave the room. She smiled to herself, packing away and getting her bag sorted.

Kate went into Sian's room and laid with her sister, watching as Sian fell asleep. She heard the text alert on Sian's phone and she put it on charge before noticing Jez had sent Sian a message. She wondered what was going on between her sister and Jez. She smiled at Sian and stroked her hair until she heard her own phone alerting her to a text. She sighed and got p and kissed Sian's head softly,

"Sleep tight Sweetheart," she said softly before making her way back to her room.

Kate was awake early the next morning and headed into Sian's room putting her stuff on the floor and getting into bed with Sian falling asleep again.

Sian woke up a while later and found herself trapped in Kate's arms. She tried to break free but couldn't so she just stayed there until Kate woke p.

"Hey sweetie," Kate said softly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep so I came in here and cuddled into you," Kate said, "and I fell asleep again". Sian smiled,

"So I'm a teddy bear?" Before Kate could answer there was a knock at the door.

"Kate? Sian? You girls awake?" their mum said.

"Yeah, both of us," Kate called back.

"Can you sort breakfast out Kate? Your dad and I need to go?"

"Yeah go. I got it," Kate said before getting up and dressed and then going to sort breakfast out.

Sian soon followed her down into the kitchen.

"We need to do the food shop," Kate said, "mum left the money on the side for us," she finished as she brought their porridge over.

"I miss having normal parents Kate," Sian said eating her porridge.

"They will be back once this project is over," Kate said also eating her porridge, "for now it's just us."

Soon the two girls were on the way to school and Kate let Sian go ahead with her friends, keeping an eye on her of course.

"Kate!" her best friend, Amanda, called as she caught up with Kate.

"You busy after school?" Kate asked.

"No why?" Amanda asked before noticing Kate watching Sian, "has something happened?"

"Mum and dad are working on something and I need to do the food shop with Sian," Kate said, "please Mandy come with us." Amanda nodded,

"Yeah ok'" she said, "they coming home?"

"Doubt it," Kate said.

"I'll sneak home at lunch and get some stuff and come and help you and I won't say anything."

They arrived at school and saw Jez talking to Sian.

"What's the deal with those two?" Amanda asked.

"No idea," Kate sighed, "I just have to watch them I guess. Where would I be without you Mandy?"

"I don't know but the bell is about to go."

Sian was sat in her form room looking out of the window, sat next to her best friend Kayla. The teacher looked at them and Kayla kicked Sian's leg under the table and Sian looked at their teacher.

"Sorry Miss, was thinking about Science," Sian said,

"See me after form," their form teacher said. Sian nodded and went back to looking out of the window.

The bell went and Sian stayed behind.

"Is everything ok Sian?" her form tutor asked.

"Yeah I just didn't get my hug from my mum this morning," Sian said, "I'll be fine," she said. Her form tutor nodded and let her go.

Break arrived and Sian was sat on her own as Kayla had been kept behind and she began to cry. Jez had seen and went up to her and pulling her into a hug and telling Michael to get Kate.

Kate was sat with Amanda doing a shopping list when she looked up and saw Michael.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"It's Sian," he gasped, "over by the trees. Se s in tears." Kate and Amanda were soon running over to Sian and and Kate thanked Jez and Michael before leading Sian back to where they had been sat moments earlier.

"What's wrong sweety?" Amanda asked.

"Just wondering if we are going to be ok," Sian said, "mummy and daddy are gone again and Kate and I are doing the food shop again..." Amanda pulled Sian close,

"I'm coming with you tonight to help. You, me and Kate ok?" Sian nodded,

"Can I get a magazine tonight?" Amanda nodded before letting Sian go and see Kayla who was finally let out. Kate sighed,

"My childhood is over. I have to put her first Mandy."

"I'll pay for some popcorn for a DVD after homework and I will pay for Sian's magazine," Amanda said.

"Thanks Mandy," Kate said, "they could only be gone a few days, only coming back for shopping but they said they'd never do this again but they have." Amanda pulled Kate close, knowing it would get bumpy again and the two would have to pull together for the 12-year-old at the centre of their worlds.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys. Just about squeezing this update in for June. I've now started my Holby City/Casualty crossover fic and and hoping to get a few parts written before I post it on here as I like to be ahead when I write. Thanks for the continuing support and I might do a sequel to Different Summers if you people want one. So let me know. **__**Summer holidays are coming up soon in the UK and my work hours will probably increase eventually.**_  


**_Much love,_**

**_LM xx_**

* * *

**Forever in Love-Part 2:**

Amanda was an only child and had told her parents that she and Kate needed to work on a school project when she had popped home at lunch to get her things.

As soon as school was over and Sian had met up with Kate and Amanda, they headed to the supermarket and started putting stuff in the trolley from Kate's list. Sian was quiet and Amanda was letting Sian help her push the trolley.

Kate looked up and swore as she saw Michael and Jez heading towards them. The boys looked at the trolley.

"My parents are joining her in a few minutes," Amanda said quickly, "they're just running a little late." Michael nodded.

Jez had walked up to Sian,

"Are you ok now?" he asked.

"Yeah I was just upset because I didn't get my morning hug off mum," Sian said. Jez smiled and nodded before he and Michael had to leave.

The three girls finished shopping and headed back to Kate's and unpacked before Kate got the dinner on and Amanda sat with Sian. Kate soon joined them and they got on with their homework.

"Kate... We can't have sister bath can we?" Sian asked.

"We'll I think we can as Mandy is like our sister," Kate said to Sian.

"Mandy will ou have a sister bath with us?" Sian asked Amanda.

"What's that?" Amanda asked confused.

"Well it's me, you and Sian in the bath having fun. It's something I do to calm her," Kate said, "if you don't want to I understand." Amanda laughed,

"Yeah why not? Sounds fun."

Kate went to check on the dinner and called Amanda to help her dish up.

"Not bad," Amanda said, "we can get a meal plan drawn up as soon as Sian's asleep," she suggested before taking Sian's through.

"Thanks Mandy," Sian said before beginning to eat her tea.

After tea Sian loaded the dishwasher and Kate went to run the bath for them all. Amanda hadn't been keen on the idea, but then she heard Sian laughing and she let herself have fun and enjoyed it. Kate had been right when she said it helped Sian to relax.

Kate and Amanda got the popcorn ready and were soon joining Sian in Kate's bed as they settled down to watch their DVD. Sian was relaxed and eating the popcorn and laughing at the film. Kate and Amanda were laughing at the DVD too. Kate watched as Sian eventually fell asleep and she smiled.

"Better get that list done before bed," Amanda said. Kate grabbed her notebook and a pen.

"Where do we start?" Kate asked.

"Well write down tonight's and we can go from there," Amanda said, "your parents will give you money for next week won't they?"

"Yes as they will have to come back at some point."

Kate and Amanda were busy planning the weeks meals, with a sleeping Sian between them, when Kate's phone alerted her to two messages. She picked up her phone and saw the message from her mum.

"They're not coming home until the weekend. Then things will return to normal and then they will go again. It's ok for me, but not for Sian. She's only 12," Kate sighed.

"We'll get through this," Amanda said, "just have to keep an eye on Sian and act normal. Who's the other one from?"

"Michael," Kate said replying to both messages, "is there any way that you can stay with us?"

"I'm sure I can figure something out," Amanda said before they carried on doing the list.

Amanda had fallen asleep and Kate was laid awake watching Sian and Amanda asleep. She decided to go and clean the bowl from the popcorn and empty the dishwasher. She did that before looking at the family photo before focusing on Sian. She was the reason Kate was so strong. Yes she cried but she hid it from Sian and never let on how hard this was for her.

She went back upstairs and into bed, pulling Sian close before she fell asleep. She knew her parents would be back at the weekend but that was 4 days away. Could she and Amanda pull off a lie like this and keep Sian calm?

The sisters woke up the next morning to the smell of toast Amanda was already making downstairs. Kate and Sian were soon downstairs and eating their toast. Amanda had noticed Kate's tired eyes but chose not to mention it in front of Sian as she was sat eating quietly, reciting the periodic table as she ate.

The three headed to school and Kayla met Sian at the gates and the two went off leaving Kate and Amanda alone.

"She'll be ok Kate," Amanda said.

"I'm more worried about me," Kate said, "if there's a problem with Sian then I have to lie and deal with it."

"Yes but you have me now," Amanda said as Kate nodded and smiled.

Sian and Kayla were sat in their form room.

"Did Amanda stay the night?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah. She and Kate had some massive school project to do. So we had a massive homework session and sleepover," Sian smiled.

"On a school night?"

"Yes. Mum said it was ok so it went ahead," Sian smiled.

Jez and Michael were kicking a football around.

"So what do you think is up with the Edwards Girls?" Michael asked.

"I don't know but the little one is so cute," Jez admitted, "I just need to get her away from her sister so I can talk to her."

"Well I can distract Kate so you can talk to Sian," Michael said before the bell rang for the start of the school day.

Jez sat through the whole of form just watching Sian and Kayla noticed but Sian hadn't as she was ready her book for English. Kayla tapped Sian's shoulder gaining her attention.

"That Jez keeps looking at you," Kayla said. Sian looked at Jez and found herself smiling at him. She did want to talk to him but Kate was there all the time. Jez looked at Sian and decided he'd try and talk to her after form.

Amanda and Kate were sat in form and Kate was sending Sian messages while she could.

"She's going to be fine," Amanda said, "you, on the other hand, will be the one that cracks and that won't help Sian. You need to calm down." Kate nodded knowing Amanda was right.

The bell sounded the end of form and Jez walked up to Sian. Sian told Kayla to carry onto first lesson and she would meet her there and she would walk with Jez.

"Sorry about my sister," Sian said, "she's quite protective."

"Yeah I gathered," Jez said, "why?"

"She just is," Sian said, "always has."

"Doesn't it get annoying?"

"She only does it because she cares. I don't mind it really. I'm her little sister," Sian said, "I love how close we are."

Kate and Amanda were walking to their lesson when they saw Kayla on her own.

"Hey Kayla," Kate smiled, "where's Sian?" she asked the younger girl.

"Oh Jez wanted to talk to her so she's following with Jez," Kayla smiled before Sian came into sight laughing at something Jez had said. They met up with Kayla and Jez nervously smiled at Kate.

Amanda had rested her hand on Kate's arm to keep her calm.

"Hey Jez," Kate smiled, "you ok?" Jez smiled and nodded,

"I'm fine thank you. I was just talking to Sian about you and how much she loves you and you love her. She also said she loved how close you are." Sian suddenly looked small and nervous and Jez excused himself no went off with his friends.

"Did you say anything?" Kate asked.

"No I didn't," Sian said before going off with Kayla.

Kate headed off to her lesson with Amanda.

"I want to take Sian to McDonalds after school. I don't eat it normally, but it will help Sian. She's the main concern right now," she said.

"I'll come too then," Amanda said, "you aren't alone this time." Kate nodded.

After school Kate and Manda took Sian to McDonalds and they got two chicken nugget shareboxes, 3 portions of fries and three drinks to share. Kate replied to a text from her mother and Amanda lied to her mum again so she could stay with Kate and Sian. She wasn't leaving them on their own.

Jez and Michael were round Jez's kicking a football around.

"I managed to talk to Sian today," Jez said, "she's a cute kid but sheltered by Kate."

"I agree," Michael said, "you should try talking to her when she's with Kayla. Seems easier." Jez nodded.

Amanda was listening to Sian talking about science and she noticed the younger girl's passion for the subject and she smiled at Kate before turning to Sian, who blushed and got on with eating. She seemed to be settling down under the care of Kate and Amanda, but fate was about to throw a bombshell that would shake things up.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey all! Here are some updates for July and I really hope they were worth the wait. I've decided to keep Together Forever going as I've finally figured out a way to do both TF and FIL at the same time. Hope everyone has good weather right now and is enjoying time off from school if you have it. Got a family friend and my dad, stepmum and little brother visiting over the next week so may not update again this month but I will update in August.**_

_**Much love,**_

**__****LM xxx**

* * *

**Forever in Love-Part 3:**

Kate and Amanda were doing ok with Sian. Luckily Sian was a good kid and was keeping her head down and working, staying out of trouble. The only thing that was worrying Kate and Amanda was that Jez seemed to be getting closer to Sian as the days went by. Kate was worried that Sian would let something slip, despite Amanda reassuring Kate that Sian wasn't going to say anything.

Sian and Jez were having lunch with Kayla and Jez's friend Jason. Jez let Sian have one of his crisps and she smiled blushing at him.

"You're cute," he smiled causing Sian to laugh softly. She thought he was cute but she'd never be able to say that.

Kate and Amanda we sat together.

"So another food shop after school," Kate said, "the money is in my bag," she said, "I just hope Sian continues to stay out of trouble."

"She should do Kate," Amanda said, "I have to go home tonight or my parents will start asking questions." Kate nodded,

"That's fine Mandy," she said, "can you just help us with the shopping?" Amanda nodded before eating again.

Jez left the table and went to get everyone a cake and presented Sian with a very girly cupcake and she smiled softly before eating it. He smiled watching Sian eating her cupcake and he was growing more attached to Sian as the days went by.

Kate was watching Sian and Jez and she let a smile appear on her face and Amanda noticed it.

"She's sensible Kate," Amanda said, "just trust her a bit." Kate nodded,

"You're right. She's bright and she'll know what to say and what not to say."

The bell went for the end of lunch and Kate watched Sian leave with Jez, knowing she would see Sian after school. She just wanted her parents home so she didn't have to juggle school and house responsibility. Amanda had been there a lot, but Kate hated it when it was just her and Sian.

Sian was with Kayla and they were doing rounders and the boys were doing football. Sian and Jez kept looking at each other and then the rounders ball went flying and hit Sian in the nose.

Jez scored a goal and then went racing over to Sian and took her to the nurse's office, despite his teacher yelling at him to get back in the game, he just ignored it and carried on with Sian.

He stayed by her side as her nose was looked at. It wasn't broken but it was bleeding. She sat with her head between her legs with Jez rubbing her back until her nose eventually stopped bleeding.

"You missed football," Sian said looking at him.

"It was because of me that you were in here," Jez said, "you were more important than football so that's why I came with you." Sian nodded before smiling softly at Jez.

Jez soon had a thought.

"Do you want to go bowling with me one night? Everything is on me," he asked.

"Yeah sure. I'd love to," Sian smiled before Kate came running in.

"She ok?" Kate asked.

"Just a nose bleed," the nurse said, "she'll be fine. Might have a bit of a sore head but she's ok." Kate breathed a sigh of relief and thanked Jez and leading Sian away to meet Amanda and do the shopping. Kate filled Amanda in on Sian's ball accident.

Amanda went home after helping Kate and Sian with the shopping and got it to the sisters' home, leaving Kate and Sian alone. Kate put a pizza in the oven and then went and joined Sian and they did their homework while the pizza cooked.

"Kate... Jez has invited me bowling. Can I go?" Sian asked nervously.

"When is it?" Kate asked.

"I said I'd ask you first," Sian said.

"It's fine by me," Kate smiled.

Kate went to check on the pizza and brought it through and they ate the pizza and carried on with their homework. Sian was doing her Science homework and Kate was amazed at how quickly Sian completed it. Kate was beginning to wonder if Sian was a talented girl in Science. She ate and told Sian to go and have a a bath or shower before she had hers.

The two girls were settling down without their parents and Kate heard her phone ringing and she picked it up and saw Amanda's name on the screen.

"Everything ok?" Amanda asked as soon as Kate had accepted the call.

"Yeah. Sian's having a bath now and we've got some pizza left over for tomorrow," Kate said, "we'll be ok I think. I hate it being just me and Sian though."

"Don't worry I'm sorting that out," Amanda said, "without my parents knowing what is really going on."

"Thanks Mandy," Kate smiled," see you tomorrow," she said before ending the call and going to check on Sian.

Eventually Kate had got Sian into bed and was talking to her sister telling her that Amanda wasn't going to be away for long. Sian smiled and nodded,

"I like it when Amanda's here," she said.

"So do I Sian," Kate said, "just be careful with Jez. I don't want anyone knowing what is going on." Sian nodded,

"I don't want to lose you Kate."

"You won't Sian," Kate said, "now close your eyes and go to sleep."

Kate woke up early the next morning and headed downstairs and set about making porridge. She followed Amanda's advice and made some to freeze so they had some to fall back on if they needed. She looked up and saw Sian walking in.

"What would you like on your porridge?" she asked her sister.

"Syrup please," Sian said getting herself a juice and sitting at the table. Kate smiled taking Sian's porridge and hers over to the table and sitting down before hearing a knock on the door. Kate looked at Sian before going to answer the door and finding Amanda stood there with a bag.

"Mandy!" Kate said.

"Mum's caved and is letting me stay with you," Amanda said, "I've had breakfast."

"We're just having ours now," Kate said heading back to the kitchen .

Amanda soon joined them and Sian smiled,

"Are you staying with us for a bit?" she asked. Amanda smiled and nodded,

"That ok with you?"

"Of course it is," Sian smiled hugging Amanda, "I like the three of us." Kate smiled,

"Porridge is getting cold."

"Eat and I will go and find my room," Amanda said before getting up and heading upstairs and finding her room before heading back downstairs.

The three were soon at school and Sian went over to Jez, Michael and Kayla and Kate soon followed and sat down on the steps with them.

"Hey," Jez smiled.

"Hey," Sian smiled, "sorry we're late," she said. Kate smiled before watching Michael,

"You checking me out Byrne?" she asked.

"No," Michael said a little too quickly for Kate's liking and she raised an eyebrow, "ok maybe a little, but you are cute."

"Sian's cuter," Jez accidentally said, causing Sian to giggle and Jez to blush.

"Well don't hurt my sister Jez," Kate said, "you may well live to regret it if you do." Jez nodded,

"I won't Kate," he said, "she's too cute to hurt." Kate nodded,

"Just make sure you don't."

"Same goes to you Michael. Don't hurt Kate." Michael looked at Sian,

"Ok."

Soon the bell went and they headed to their form rooms. Kayla and Jez swapped seats so Jez could sit next to Sian. They talked more and Sian began to open up more about herself, apart from the fact it was just her, Kate and Amanda. She knew what would happen if it got out.

Sian headed off to PE with Kayla and they were soon playing rounders again and Jez was playing football. Kate, Amanda and Michael were in Science and Michael was having to help Kate and Amanda as they were struggling to understand it all. They were looking at sexual reproduction and Kate was impressed at how mature Michael was compared to the rest of the class she smiled at him and he smiled back.

Sian and Kayla were on the same team and their team was winning. Sian scored another home run, proving that she wasn't just good at Science. She was also good at sport.

Kate's concentration wasn't the best and she just had a feeling that something wasn't right and it annoyed her. Amanda was keeping an eye on her, worried about her best friend. She wanted to ask Kate what was wrong but that was impossible with Michael so close to them. She could only sit and watch.

Finally break time arrived and the younger group headed onto the field with Michael, leaving Kate and Amanda alone.

"Kate you ok?" Amanda finally asked.

"Just got that feeling that something is wrong," Kate said, "I don't know what though." Amanda nodded,

"I'm sure everything is fine," she said before Kate's phone beeped. Kate pulled her phone out and the colour drained from her face. Amanda tried to get Kate to talk but she couldn't increasing her worry.

Kate finally looked up and Amanda now knew something was seriously wrong,

"Kate?" she asked.

"Mum and dad...they're not coming back...I have to be the grown up and look after Sian..."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Yes I am still here just after the dad visit. It went well and now a family friend is coming up next week and I'm getting a puppy. So it's all going on really. Work has settled into a routine and now I need to get the fic to match that, which I'm starting to do. Thanks for the continued support.**_

_**Much love,**_

**__****LM xx**

* * *

**Forever in Love-Part 4:**

Amanda's eyes widened and she gasped,

"Kate you can't seriously be considering it," she said.

"And risk losing Sian?" Kate said, "mum and dad are going to pay the bills and send us money Mandy. All I have to do is keep Sian out of trouble and everything will be fine. Please help me Mandy. I can't lose Sian. Amanda nodded,

"As long as you think you can do this then I will help you."

"I can."

Sian was giggling at something Jez had said.

"So Sian what are your parents doing for your 13th birthday?" Kayla asked.

"I have no idea," Sian said, "mum and dad are sorting it out for me." Jez smiled,

"We can plan something for you here too." Sian just smiled.

"I need to tell Sian," Kate said getting up and heading over to to the group. "Can I borrow Sian for a minute? I need to talk to her." Jez nodded and Sian grabbed her bag and followed Kate. Sian looked confused,

"Kate what's happened?" she asked. Kate sat down and pulled Sian close,

"You don't deserve this," she said stroking Sian's cheek, "promise me you will carry on doing what you are doing now."

"I promise. What's going on?" Sian asked.

"Mum and dad aren't coming back Sian," Kate said, "they will pay the bills and send us money but they're not coming home."

"What have I done wrong?" Sian asked tears beginning to fall.

"Nothing sweetheart," Kate said.

A while later and Sian was in her PE practical with Kayla and she was working hard, harder than normal and she just kept going. She didn't know what to think or do. She just worked.

"It's just the normal routine that we have been doing," Amanda said, "keeping out of trouble and Sian steady." Kate nodded,

"I know Mandy. It's just Sian turns 13 soon and I wanted it to be special."

"It will be, you now have my money too," Amanda said, "I'm living with you now so I have to chip in." Kate went to say so etching but their teacher looked at the and they got their heads down and carried on working.

After school Sian was with Jez and they headed to an ice cream shop and split an ice cream between them. Kate had begged Jez to take Sian out so she and Amanda could sort things out. Their main concern was Sian, not even a teenager yet and having to be raised by her sister and her sister's best friend. Kate had to grow up in a matter of seconds, Sian needed a steady person around to look after her.

Kate and Amanda were pouring over figures when Sian arrived home and she sat down and got on with her homework, leaving the older girls to get on with what they were trying to do. She worked and got all her homework done. Amanda and Kate were sorting out the tea so Sian went upstairs and had her shower.

Jez and Michael were around Jez's talking about Sian and Kate.

"I really do t know what to make of them," Michael said, "Kate just seems so much more grown up than she should be."

"Well she's letting me talk to Sian now so that's a start," Jez said, "she's a sweet kid. She turns 13 soon and I want to make it special for her," he said.

"Jez has a crush!" Michael said, causing Jez to give him a thump on the arm.

Sian came back downstairs as Kate was dishing up.

"Hey,", Kate smiled, "you ready for something to eat?"

"Yeah," Sian said, "I'm hungry," she said sitting down at the table. Amanda brought their drinks over and they sat there eating. Kate was naturally keeping an eye on Sian, worrying about how Sian would cope with it just being them. The advantage was that it had been to three of them for a couple of weeks now. Amanda looked at Sian,

"It's going to be ok Sian. Kate and I aren't going anywhere." Sian nodded,

"Ok Amanda."

"Now eat up and then we can do something together before bed." Sian nodded and ate her tea. Kate watched Sian and Amanda interacting, a smile appearing on her face.

Sian finished her tea and then her drink.

"Go and sit down and we will be there in a minute," Kate said before watching Sian go and sit in the living room.

"She'll be ok Kate," Amanda said before the phone rang. Kate and Amanda looked at each other, hoping the phone would stop ringing. The answer machine kicked in and then the sound of Sian's Science teacher could be heard. Kate was instantly texting her mum with the teacher's number so she could call her back. She looked at Amanda before spotting Sian. Amanda took Sian back into the living room and waited for Kate to join them.

When Kate did arrive Sian was already asleep in Amanda's arms.

"Well that helps us now," Kate smiled, "we can put her to bed and then get our homework out of the way." Amanda nodded and soon the two girls were back downstairs again.

"This is going to sound bad but is there any way we can get baby monitors?" Kate asked.

"Why would you want baby monitors?" Amanda asked confused.

"Sian's started having nightmares," Kate sighed.

"And you want the baby monitors to listen in?" Kate nodded.

"Yes I think we can," Amanda said and Kate smiled.

A few days later and half term had arrived and the phone rang and Sian was the closest to it. She waited until the answer machine had picked up. As soon as she heard her mum's voice she picked up the phone,

"Mummy!" she said before Kate came running down the stairs. She saw Sian on the phone and went over to her and the two sat on the stairs talking to their mother on speakerphone. Amanda watched silently from the top of the stairs as the sisters spoke to their mum.

"Where's daddy?" Sian asked.

"He's not here right now darling."

"Oh ok," Sian said. The girls talked to their mother for a little while longer before she had to go. Amanda came downstairs and hugged the girls.

"Fancy a trip to Alton Towers?" she asked.

"We can't afford it," Kate sighed.

"Yes you can. My mum will pay for everything. I told her to call your parents on the mobiles," Amanda said.

"Really?" Kate asked looking at her best friend. Amanda nodded,

"Yes really. Now let's go for a walk. And get some fresh air."

The three were walking around the park when Jez came running over to them.

"Hey," he smiled, "you ok?" Sian smiled and nodded,

"Yes thank you. Are you?"

"Yes I am. We're all over there playing football. You three are welcome to join and it will even up the teams."

"I have no idea how good I will but but yeah sure, we can give it a go," Kate said before following Jez over to the others,

Michael smiled when he saw Kate and he went over to her before they sorted out the teams and a match was soon going on. Jez, Sian and Amanda were against Michael, Kate and Jason. Kayla was doing the best refereeing she could with what she knew about football.

Suddenly the heavens opened and they all said hurried goodbyes before running back to their homes before they got too wet or caught a cold.

Amanda looked at Kate, Sian being upstairs for a shower,

"Has Sian started her monthlys yet?" she asked. Kate shook her head,

"No she hasn't."

"Do we need to sit down and talk to her?" Amanda asked.

"Yes I think we should," Kate said.

"Tell me what?" Sian asked as she walked into the living room and sat by Kate.

Kate took a deep breath,

"We need to talk to you about a part of growing up." Sian nodded,

"What is it?"

"Soon you will start bleeding in your pants. It's nothing to be worried about. This means you've hit pubity and you will bleed once a month until you stop. It will last 7 days maximum and it may give you a tummy ache. You may also find some yellow stuff in your pants before. When and if this happens you need to tell me or Amanda ok?"

"Ok Kate Kat," Sian nodded before smiling cutely. Kate kissed Sian's head before cuddling her close and leaning against Amanda, just wanting a normal life and her childhood again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Welcome to September and my birthday month! Things have been a bit crazy and I've got a new puppy and family have been coming and going for the past few weeks so it's been fun and games around the place. I will update again before I head down south for my birthday and sorry the updates haven't been regular. Thanks for baring with me.**_

_**Much love,**_

**__****LM xx**

* * *

**Forever in Love-Part 5:**

"Happy Birthday Sian!" Kate and Amanda said as soon as Sian had opened her eyes. Sian smiled and sat up, instantly being cuddled by Kate and Amanda.

"Are mummy and daddy home?" Sian asked.

"They might be coming back to see you, but they're not here now," Kate said, "now what would birthday girl like for breakfast?"

"Bunny pancakes!" Sian smiled. Kate kissed Sian's head before going downstairs.

Sian was getting ready for school when she heard her phone bleeped. She pressed the button to turn on her screen and smiled when she saw,

"Happy Birthday cutie! See you at school! Jez xxx" flashed up on the screen. She replied to his message before heading downstairs.

"She'll be here soon," Amanda said before hearing the door open and Sian walked in. She saw the balloons and banners up and she sat at the table and Amanda made Sian some chocolate milk and Kate brought over Sian's pancakes. Kate smiled before Amanda went and made them both some leftover pancakes.

"Jez called me a cutie when he text to wish me a happy birthday," Sian said.

"Well you are cute Sian," Amanda said flipping the pancakes over, "he is right," she added bringing the pancakes for her and Kate.

They all ate and Kate went to get Sian's present from her and Amanda out. She placed them in front of Sian and watched as her sister opened them. Sian opened Kate's first and her sister had saved all her pocket money and got Sian a matching bracelet, necklace and earring set. Sian kissed and hugged Kate before opening Amanda's present. It was a picture of the three of them sat on the field that Michael had taken. Sian went and put them in her room.

On the way to school, the three met up with Jez, Kayla and Jason and Sian walked along with Jez and he linked his hand with hers. She smiled at him and then snuggled into his side. Kate smiled watching Sian and Jez, knowing the boy was falling in love with her sister. She watched until they got to school and went their separate ways.

Jez took Sian to their empty form room and sat her on a desk, pulling a birthday bag out of his bag.

"Happy Birthday cutie," he smiled passing her the bag, kissing her cheek and watching her as she opened it. She gasped when she finally saw it.

"Jez it's beautiful!" she said as she saw the bracelet in the box. She then looked up at him as he kissed her cheek before putting the bracelet around her wrist as the rest of the form walked in. They whistled and Jez and Sian sat down quickly before their form tutor silenced them.

Kate was miles away in form, just wanting Sian's birthday to go as well as it could. She had invited Jez, Kayla, Jason and, reluctantly, Michael around for a party for Sian. Amanda kicked Kate's leg as their form tutor was trying to talk to Kate. She turned to face her form tutor.

"See me after form Kate," their tutor said. Kate just nodded and looked out of the window.

The bell sounded for the end of form and Amanda stood outside the room waiting for Kate. Kate's form tutor sat beside her and looked at her.

"Kate, is everything ok? Only this isn't the first time you've been distant in form," she said.

"I'm fine really. Just got boy trouble and never wanting Sian to grow up," Kate lied. She wanted to scream out how much she was trying to do, but mentioning Sian stopped her. She was who Kate was doing all this to protect.

She was soon free to go and joined Amanda and they headed to PE.

"What are you going to say when someone asks where your parents are?" Amanda asked.

"Working and they'll be home late," Kate said. Amanda nodded before they headed into the changing room.

Sian was helping her Science teacher do a demonstration and she was wearing a lab coat and googles and Jez was unable to take his eyes off her. Kayla giggled and kicked him under the table, causing him to look at her before turning his attention back to Sian, who was now sat beside him. She looked at him and he smiled linking their hands together before Sian pulled her hand away so she could write something down. He just couldn't take his eyes off her.

After school Kate, Sian and Amanda headed home and began to prepare for Sian's little party. Sian was upstairs and getting ready, wondering whether her parents were going to show up or not. She wanted them to but part of her didn't.

Sian arrived downstairs as the doorbell went and she saw Michael, Jez, Kayla and Jason go into the living room. She gathered her thoughts and then walked into the living room and everyone sang happy birthday to her. She smiled and sat down next to Jez. Kate watched sat next to Amanda as Kayla turned the music on and the party started.

Kate went out to the kitchen and Michael followed her.

"What time does the party end?" he asked.

"Ummm about 8. That's when my parents are due back. I just wanted to make Sian's birthday a bit special." Michael wrapped an arm around Kate's waits,

"You're amazing Kate Edwards and don't let anyone tell otherwise. You do so much for your age. Sian worships you. Now let's go and give her the party you want to give her," he said blushing as Kate kissed his cheek before heading out with a bowl full of snacks.

Sian was giggling away at something Kayla had said before Jez beckoned Kate over. She gasped when Jez pulled out a cake made up of cupcakes,

"Michael said he heard you saying that Sian didn't have a cake so I went and brought one for her," he said, "there's candles in there too." Kate smiled,

"Thank you Jez," she said before heading into the kitchen with the bag and getting the cake ready.

Jez got everyone singing happy birthday as Kate brought the cake in and Sian made a wish before blowing her candles out. Kate then passed everyone a cake and they sat there eating them and then had a dance.

Jason and Kayla went home before 7 after their parents had text them to go home leaving Jez, Michael and Amanda to help Kate and Sian tidy up. Kate looked at Amanda wondering what excuse she would use when it was time to go home.

Sian had slipped away and went to change into her bed clothes before hearing a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said before watching Jez walking in.

"So this is Sian's room," he said.

"Yes it is. Do you like it?" Sian asked.

"Sian I'm a boy," he laughed, "but it's just like you. Cute and girly." Sian blushed before heading back downstairs.

Kate smiled and handed Sian a bag, keeping an eye on the time as Jez and Michael would have to go soon before they could cotton onto anything. Sian was picking up the paper plates and putting them in the bag.

"Are the balloons and banners coming down?" Michael asked.

"No leave them up," Kate said, "she's only going to turn 13 once," she smiled watching Sian clearing stuff away. Amanda looked at Kate giving her the warning eyes. Kate nodded before looking at Michael.

It was getting close to 8 and Kate was about to say to Jez and Michael that it was time to leave when the doorbell went. Kate put her bag down and Amanda pulled Sian close, holding her tight. Kate looked at Amanda and Sian before going and answering the door.

"Mum? Dad?" Kate asked before Sian came to the door.

"Happy Birthday darling!" their mother said. Sian looked at their mother,

"Why couldn't you stay away for my birthday?" she asked, "I hate you!" she shouted before running upstairs in tears. Amanda and Jez ran after her and Michael stood next to Kate. Their mother looked at Kate,

"Kate Millie Edwards! What is going on?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! I'm updating from down south due to the stepfather having WiFi so I can get these posted. This will probably be the last update for the month as my birthday is on Tuesday and I'm down south until Wednesday night. So enjoy this and see you in October.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

**__****LM xx**

* * *

**Forever in Love-Part 6:**

Michael had pulled Kate close and was holding her tight.

"We were just having a party for Sian," he said, "that's all."

"I don't care. You can take your friend and leave now," Kate's father said. Michael just looked at the parents before taking Kate to Sian's room.

Jez was holding Sian close as she cried and Kate and Michael walked in sitting on the bed.

"There's not much time. You two must swear not to tell anyone," Kate said to Michael and Jez.

"We swear," they said.

"Amanda moved in a few weeks ago when mum and dad went to work for a while. So it's just been me, Sian and Amanda, but our parents are back and it's about to kick off again," Kate said before Sian's bedroom door burst open.

Michael and Jez held Kate and Sian tight as the girls' parents stood in the doorway.

"You three go," the girls' mother said. Jez passed an upset Sian to Kate before they quietly headed to Amanda's room, refusing to leave the girls on their own.

"Why were you having a party on a school night?" their mother asked.

"Because she's 13!" Kate said, "your daughter turns 13 and you can't be bothered to turn up until now. I know you have to work but leaving us doesn't help!" she fumed.

"What's Amanda doing here?" their father asked.

"She's been staying here," Sian whispered, "helping us because she cares about us." Sian's mum glared at her before giving her her card and present. And watched as her daughter opened the card and present. Sian smiled and thanked her parents before her parents said goodnight and left, leaving Kate holding Sian as they fell asleep.

The next morning arrived and breakfast wasn't the most comfortable affair. Amanda sat there in silence and watched Kate and Sian.

"Darling we won't be here when you get home," Kate and Sian's father said.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Because we could only get away for one night," their mother replied. Sian just got up and went to clean her teeth. Kate followed soon after and their parents went up and said goodbye and they loved their daughters before they left.

Amanda waited until the door had closed before going up to Kate, Sian back in her room.

"When will they next come home?" she asked.

"I don't know but now Michael and Jez know they should be able to help us," Kate said, "all mum and dad are doing is messing Sian's head up. She's confused even though she knows where they're going and why, but she doesn't understand why one of them can't stay home." Amanda nodded,

"Michael and Jez already know. I text them and told them and they're coming here first."

"Please go and check on Sian," Kate said, "she'll be in her room." Amanda nodded and headed to Sian's room and Kate went downstairs.

Kate went and answered the door when she heard one of the boys knocking. She opened the door and fell into Michael's arms and he held her close as Jez went to find Sian. He headed to her room and saw her putting on all her jewellery she'd got for her birthday. He walked over to her,

"Now Michael and I know what's been going on, we are going to help you Sian," he said doing one of her bracelets up for her. He then kissed her forehead and held her close until Kate called them down.

The four began the walk to school and Michael and Jez had become more protective of the sisters overnight as they had ended up at Michael's talking about how they could help the sisters and Amanda keep the secret and the sisters together. They had realised that Amanda must have been there when Kate found out that her parents weren't coming back for a bit and that was the reason the three girls were so close.

Jez and Sian ended up walking ahead of Kate and Michael and Jez held her close.

"Will they be at home when you get home?" Michael asked Kate. She shook her head,

"I don't think so. I hate them messing Sian's head up like they are," Kate said, "Me? I can cope with it but Sian just wants a normal life." Michael nodded,

"I know Kate, but Jez and I will help and do the shopping with you," he said wrapping an arm around her waist.

Kate watched as Jez and Sian met up with Jez and Sian met up with Kayla and Jason and the four began giggling and talking about the party from the previous night.

"Thanks for coming last night," Sian said smiling, "it was a lot of fun." Kayla smiled,

"I'm just glad you had a good time," she said.

The bell sounded and the four picked up their bags and headed inside. Sian smiled at Kate before she disappeared inside. Kate looked at Michael,

"Please help with the shopping tonight," she said. Michael nodded walking inside with her,

"That day when Jez and I saw you, Sian and Amanda doing the shopping…"

"Was just after they first went. Now don't talk about this any more at school please," Kate said. Michael nodded as they headed to form.

Jez and Sian were sat together in form talking about the party and all the fun they had.

"I'm sorry I never told you," Sian whispered, "Kate told me not to tell anyone about what had happened because we'd end up in care."

"Don't be sorry Sian," Jez whispered, "I'd have done the same if my older brother had said the same."

"You don't have an older brother Jez," Sian whispered.

"I know. I'm trying to make you feel better," Jez whispered.

"Jez and Sian got something you care to share?" their form tutor asked.

"No," they both said quickly.

"See me after form," she said before addressing the whole form.

The bell sounded for the end of form and Jez and Sian stayed behind. They headed up to the front.

"What was so important that I didn't matter?" their form tutor asked.

"Sian's parents arriving home and forgetting that she turned 13 yesterday," Jez said, "I was trying to tell her that they haven't and she will see that tonight."

"Sian?"

"Yes that's correct," Sian said before they were allowed to go. Their form tutor decided that she would pull Kate in for a chat to see what was going on with the Edwards girls and why Jez was so close to Sian suddenly.

Kate was stunned and worried when Sian's form tutor had asked to see her at break. She walked into Sian's form room nervously to see what she wanted.

"Ah Kate," Sian's form tutor said, "just the girl I wanted to see. Please sit down." Kate sat down,

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"I was hoping you'd be able to tell me. She's suddenly close to Jez Diamond and she hasn't been paying attention in form over the past couple of days. Is everything ok at home?" Kate's inside were panicking but she gave nothing away visibly,

"Yes. Sian's just been upset with our parents because they forgot about her birthday. They have been so bust with work and I think they just forgot about her birthday. I shouted at them and they have told me that they will remember tonight," she said, "other than that everything is fine." Sian's tutor nodded before letting Kate go. The 14-year-old breathed a sigh of relief before going and finding Michael and Amanda.

Michael wrapped an arm around Kate's waist as she sat down and held her close.

"Have you ever thought about what might happen if the truth comes out?" Amanda asked.

"It can't. I have to do this for Sian's sake. Big sisters protect their little sisters and I have to do this for her sake. I told you all because I trust you. Don't let me down," Kate said. Michael and Amanda nodded.

Sian and Kayla were sat talking.

"What did your parents get you?" Kayla asked Sian.

"I haven't opened it yet. They got home late last night," Sian said, "I was asleep when they got home so I will open it tonight when I get in," she said watching Jez.

"Sian do me a favour and ask Jez out," Kayla said, "he likes you too." Sian looked at Kayla and before she realised what she was doing, she was walking up to Jez and he looked at her.

"Sian?" he asked.

"Will you go out with me?" Sian asked nervously.

"Of course I will," Jez said before pulling her close and hugging her tight, leaving a watching Kate and Michael wondering what had happened to make Jez hold Sian like that. They smiled before heading over to the pair, just as the bell rang for the end of break, before they had had a chance to ask what was going on. Kate decided that she would ask Sian later and she would make sure she did.


End file.
